


The One Where Stiles Hypnotizes The Pack

by Frogy601



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Himbo Derek, Himbo Scott, Himboification, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mischievous Stiles, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Scott, Threesome - M/M/M, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogy601/pseuds/Frogy601
Summary: Deaton teaches Stiles how to hypnotize the pack to make them stronger. But when Deaton leaves the technology in the hands of Stiles, what consequences will come up when Stiles selfishly uses the technology on himself?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. Intro (Stiles)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something like this! Please give me comments and feed back I’d really appreciate it.
> 
> Inspired by Logistical Override of Biological Organisms by scerek  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727225/chapters/51829399

Stiles yawned as he fiddled with the radio in his Jeep. He glanced at the clock. 11:04 PM. Why on earth did Deaton want to talk to him so late at night? Was everything alright? Stiles let out a groan. The last thing he wanted to deal with was another monster in Beacon Hills. Couldn’t they just relax for once? Stiles couldn’t even remember the last time he had a decent nights sleep, the last time him and Scott hung out, and Christ, the last time he got laid. A break was definitely due.

After an uneventful ride, he arrived at the clinic. He saw Scott’s car in the parking lot, which gave him a little sense of relief. Stiles walked into what looked like... Honestly he had no clue what it looked like. Scott was sitting in a small chair, two wires sticking out of the side of his head. Deaton stood behind him, typing something on his computer. Stiles cleared his throat. 

“Hey Stiles!” Scott said cheerily, noticing Stiles.  


“Stiles, thank you for joining us.” Deaton smiled.  


“Hi. What the hell is all this?” Stiles questioned.  
Deaton let out a small chuckle.  


“All will be explained, Stiles. Just watch.” Deaton turned his attention back to his computer. “Scott, are you ready?”  


“Yessir.” Scott adjusted his posture. “Dude, wait till you see this,” He said to Stiles.  


“Trance commencing in 3... 2... 1...” Deaton pressed a button on his computer. Suddenly, Scott slunk forward, eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open.  


“Is he okay?” Stiles asked, concerned.  


“No need to worry, Stiles. Patience.” After typing a few more commands on his computer, Scott slowly rose in his chair. Deaton nodded. “Good. Scott, can you hear me?”  


“Yes,” Scott replied in a monotone voice, eyes still glazed over.  


“You understand that while you are in this trance, you are susceptible to both mental and physical changes, both of which I control?”  
Stiles eyes grew wide in his head. Did he say physical?  


“Yes,” Scott repeated.  


“Fantastic. Everything is working as planned. Come here, Stiles,” Deaton gestured to his computer. 

“Those wires in Scott’s head, they’re neurotransmitters.”  


“Ah, yes. Neurowhatevers, my favorite.”  


“Pay attention,” Deaton snapped back.  
Stiles nodded his head, to confused to come up with a witty comeback.  


“The neurotransmitters link up with the person’s DNA. The trance like state doesn’t just make them susceptible to mental changes, but physical ones as well. Look.”  
Deaton typed a command into his computer. Stiles watched with his mouth open as Scott’s muscles began to expand, slightly stretching the fabric on his already tight V neck shirt. If Scott noticed anything, he made no indication. His face was still blank.  


“Scott, flex.” Deaton commanded.  
Scott brough his arms to a double bicep pose, his new muscles almost bursting out of his sleeves.  


“That’s enough, Scott.”  
Scott lowered his arms, unfazed, as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, the realization of what the machine did sprung into Stiles’ mind. Deaton typed a few more things into the computer and Scott’s body returned back to normal.  


“Aww, why’d you reverse it?” Deaton could sense the disappointment in Stiles’ voice. He glared at the boy.  


“The software is still in the early development stages. I’m still not sure it’s 100% safe to do any long term changes.”  


“This is really cool and all, but if you’re still developing it, why are you showing it to me now?”  


“I have to leave on important business. I will be gone for an indefinite amount of time-  


“That’s... not suspicious or anything,”  


“I need someone to continue testing while I’m away. Keep testing the different parameters.”  


“So I get to use that thing?” Stiles’ eyes lit up.  


“Yes, but-“  


“Sweet! Scotty we are going to have so much fun with this thing.”  
Stiles looked over at his friend, who was still slumped over in his chair, eyes glazed over.  


“So I can make him do... anything I want?” Stiles flashed a mischievous smile. Deaton frowned.  


“This is not a toy, Stiles. If this testing goes well, we might be able to create the strongest pack Beacon Hills has ever seen. Hell, the world has ever seen. No one would mess with Beacon Hills ever again.”  
Just the idea of that made Stiles very happy. No more monsters coming to fuck with them every week? They could finally relax. Maybe things would go back to normal. Stiles could get a girlfriend. An idea flashed through Stile’s brain.  


“Can you make changes to yourself?” He asked.  


“I wouldn’t recommend it. In order for there not to be any side effects, a trance like state is required.”  
Side effects? Stiles nodded, not wanting to press any further on the issue. He was honored that Deaton trusted him enough with such sophisticated technology. But there was still something in the back of his mind that wanted to see what he could do with this.  


“I’m serious, Stiles. Don’t mess around with this. Here. This flash drive has everything you need on it. I’m gonna need you to record and log everything for me. Deaton placed a small black flash drive into Stile’s hand.  


“The more you keep talking about it the less fun this seems like it’s going to be. Now it just seems like work.” Stiles replied.  


“It is work Stiles. Important work that I can only trust you to do for me.”  
Stiles sighed, and nodded his head.  


“Now,” Deaton said, turning his attention to Scott. Let’s bring our wolf back online.”

~~~ 

Stiles paced around his bedroom, glancing at the flash drive sitting right next to his laptop. The ideas of what he could do with the technology were coursing through his thoughts. Scrawny teen no more. Maybe he could even be stronger than Scott. Stiles shook his head. What if the side effects are bad? Doubt filled his mind. Deaton never said what they were… but it’s not like he’s gonna die, right?  
He looked in the mirror and sighed. Skin and bones. No muscle what so ever. What he wouldn’t give to finally be useful around here. A vision of a muscular, confident, version of himself flashed through his mind. He frowned. No. Listen to Deaton, a voice in his head told him. But think of all the hot chicks he could finally bag is he had some muscle on him. Plus, he could make himself have a huge dick. Yup, that settles it. Huge dick it is.  


Not knowing what came over him, he quickly ran over to his laptop and stuck the flash drive in. It didn’t take long for the application to boot up. He attached the sensors to his temples and watched as a version of his body appeared on the screen. Not sure what to do next, he started clicking random buttons until something happened. A text box appeared on screen.

INDUCE TRANCE IN 10…

“Fuck that,” he said out loud. He typed a few commands into the text box and the text disappeared.  
“Alright. Let’s see what we can do here.”  


His eyed started at the empty text box. He took a deep breath. Should he really do this? All his hesitation evaporated as soon as his fingers touched the keys. It’s like his fingers went on auto pilot.

Increase muscle mass by 5%

Instantly he felt his muscles begin to swell up, slightly filling out his clothes. He groaned in pleasure.  
“Fuck,” He breathed. He wasn’t expecting it to feel that good. He eyed himself in the mirror. His biceps had grew to a cool 10”. Not super muscular, but definitely stronger before. He rubbed his chest, feeling his slightly bigger chest.  
“Not bad,” He mused.  


Looking down, he noticed his dick was painfully hard. Smirking to himself, he typed in the next command.

Increase penis size to 8” hard. 

The result was almost orgasmic. His dick grew, stretching the confines of his already tight underwear. He stared down at his dick in amazement. Stiles quickly tore off all of his clothes and admired his new body. His new muscles slightly bulged, and his dick pointed straight out, hard as a rock. He frowned.  
“I can do better than that.”  


High on adrenaline and hormones, he typed another command into the text box.

Increase muscle mass by 15%

Stiles began stroking his dick as his muscles expanded even more. He now looked like he spent a lot of time at the gym, his biceps clocked out at a solid 14”. His pecs ballooned out, sitting above a newly formed 6 pack. Stiles stood up, and glanced at his ass. It stuck out like a shelf. Stiles never cared about having a nice ass before, but something in him stirred as he admired his new behind. He flexed his arms and let out a moan. He was close. Staring at his body in the mirror, he remembered he had to do one final thing. 

FINALIZE CHANGES

One hand furiously stroking his dick, the other moused over the text. For a split second, he hesitated. The words of Deaton flashed though his mind. Something about side effects, or what ever. Stiles didn’t care, though. He was so close. This felt too fucking good. Looking at his new muscular body in the mirror, jerking his 8” cock sent him over the edge. He clicked the button. Pleasure coursed though his body as ropes of cum shot out from his dick, coating his muscular body. Where his orgasm would normally die down, it instead got more intense. “FUCK!” Stiles cried out. Cum was still rocketing out from his cock. His sight got a bit blurry, the sensation becoming overwhelming. Stiles let out one final moan as the pleasure became too much. He passed out as the final burst of cum splattered on his face.


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott’s first hypnosis session goes about as well as you’d expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently in quarantine right now with nothing to do other than write smut, so here’s chapter two!  
> Let me know who else you want to see Stiles hypnotize!

Stiles woke up on the floor of his bedroom, naked and covered in cum. It was dark out now, meaning he had to have been out for a couple of hours. Memories of what happened slowly seeped into his head. The flash drive. Stiles looked down at his body and grinned. He was still jacked. He moved his hand down to his dick, and gave it a few tugs. To Stiles’ surprise, it quickly hardened up again to it’s new 8” length. Despite just having a mind-blowingly intense orgasm, he was still as horny as ever.  
He stood up, glancing at his ass in the mirror. Nice and round. Just as he liked. Stiles’ face scrunched in confusion. Something felt off about that thought, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

He continued to check out his newly muscled body in the mirror, flexing for himself, his cock beginning to leak precum. Gripping his cock in both hands, he began to fantasize. Plunging his huge dick in a nice tight hole. As he stroked his dick, a nice plump ass formed in his mind. He pictured his cock stretching it out, slamming in and out, nice and hard. The closer he got to orgasm the clearer the fantasy became. Stiles could practically hear the person moaning in pure ecstasy.  


“Fuck me harder,” a familiar voice said. Stiles was on the edge.  


“Fuck yes, Stiles!” the voice cried out again. Except this time, Stiles recognized the voice. It was Scott’s. Stiles was fantasizing about fucking Scott’s ass. As soon as he realized this, his dick erupted, cum shooting out all over the floor. 

“Ohhh Scotty...” he moaned. 

As Stiles recovered from his orgasm, he looked around. Something wasn’t right. Stiles wasn’t gay. His eyes landed on his computer. Could these be the side effects Deaton was talking about? His worry quickly faded and a crooked grin spread on his face. Who cares if he was gay? He could fuck anyone he wanted. He could have total control over anyone. At the thought of this, Stiles’ dick throbbed. A million different possibilities danced in front of him. Who should he mess with first? Derek? It would be so good to finally teach his smug ass a lesson. Or maybe Theo? He’d love to see that cocky bitch slobber all over his cock. No. There was someone he needed to do first.

~~~

The doorbell rang. Scott was here, and Stiles could barely contain his excitement. The things he was going to do to this boy. Stiles raced down the stairs, hard cock bouncing in his loose fitting athletic shorts. Standing behind the door, Stiles composed himself.  


“Hey, Stiles... Woah. What happened to you?” Scott looked confused. Stiles stood before him, shirtless, with muscles he definitely didn’t have yesterday.  
Stiles beamed at Scott. “I might have tested out the hypnosis thing a little early. I wanted to make sure I knew how to use it before I tried it on you.”  


“But didn’t Deaton say...” Scott started.  


“Dude. I’m totally fine. And look how awesome this is!” Stiles flexed his new muscles for his friend.  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to do any of that to me though, right? Just the tests Deaton told you about.”  


“Absolutely,” Stiles replied, still flexing.  


“You’re dad’s not home, is he?”  


“Nah, working late again. We’ll have the place to our selves.”

~~~

Scott sat on Stiles bed, nervously glancing to the other boy typing on his computer. Something seemed off about Stiles tonight, he seemed almost too eager to be doing all this sciencey work. But Scott quickly discarded those thoughts as Stiles attached the neurotransmitters to his temple.  


“Alright. It’s all set. You ready?” Stiles asked.  


“Yeah. Remember, only set it to the parameters Deaton told you to do,” Scott said nervously.  


“Dude. Why are you acting so weird? What the hell am I going to do to you anyway? Make you cluck like a chicken?”  


“Haha. I don’t know, dude. I just have a weird feeling about this. This technology is pretty powerful stuff.”  


“Just relax. I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to pull any pranks or whatever.”  
What a lie that was. The old Stiles would have felt bad for taking advantage of a friend like this. But that Stiles was gone, and the opportunity couldn’t have presented itself better. Stiles tapped a few keys.  


“Commencing trance in 3... 2... 1...” Stiles pressed the button and watched with immense satisfaction as his best friend’s eyes glazed over.  
“You understand that while you are in this trance, you are susceptible to both mental and physical changes, both of which I control... Blah blah blah.”  


“Yes,” Scott replied in his monotone voice.  


“Good. Now let’s get to the fun stuff. Where should I start?”  
Stiles leaned over and caressed Scott’s face. His hand trailed down the boy’s body and stopped at his crotch. He gave it a squeeze.  


“Let’s get you out of these clothes so I can see what I’m working with, huh Scotty-boy?”  
Scott made no indication of acknowledgment.  


“Scott, take off your- Actually, I have a better idea,” Stiles turned to the computer screen and typed.

INCREASE MUSCLE MASS BY 30%

Scott was always pretty athletic with the muscles to show for it, but now he was on another level. His muscles ballooned out, starting with his biceps. They must have grown to at least 19”. Two round pecs grew at the top of his chest, tearing the fabric right down the middle accompanied by a loud rip. Another loud ripping sound occurred as his thighs grew in size, shearing both his pants and underwear down the side. Scott sat there as the remainder of his clothing fell to the ground in tatters, leaving him naked. Stiles grinned. He looked at Scott in his naked glory and hummed with content. Scott could pass for an amateur body builder if he wanted.  
But Stiles wasn’t done there.  


“Alright Scotty, get hard for me.” Stiles commanded.  
Stiles watched as Scott’s dick slowly rose to its full length at 7”, Scott’s face showing no sign of emotion.  


“Not bad. Don’t think I have to change anything there. Stand up.”  
Scott rose, giving Stiles an even better view of his brand new body.  


“Turn around.”  
Stiles dick immediately throbbed as Scott turned to reveal his new juicy round ass. Stiles gave it a slap, taking enormous pleasure in the way it jiggled under his hand.  


“Alright Scott. Turn back around.”  
Scott turned to face Stiles.  


“From now on, I’m the alpha. You do what I say, even when you’re not hypnotized. Do I make myself clear?”  


“Yes,” Scott automatically replied.  


“You’re a slut for my cock, and you can handle the whole thing, even without and lube. All you can think about is how badly you want it. In fact, from now on, you’re just a dumb slut. Cock is the only thing you think about. Period. Is that understood?”  


“Yes,”  
A wicked smile spread across Stiles’ face. What else could he do to the boy? He was already a dumb cock hungry slut. But there was one more thing.  


“You may only refer to me as ‘sir,’ or ‘daddy,’”  


“Yes sir.”  
Stiles’ twitched in his pants. Maybe that last one was a little overboard, but he didn’t care, he had never been this horny before. His mouse hovered over the FINALIZE CHANGES button, and with out even hesitating, he pressed down. A big dopey grin appeared on Scott’s face as what was left of the old Scott faded away. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at his brand new body.  


“Woah. I’m so strong!” Scott giggled. Stiles cleared his throat. Scott’s eyes shot up from his body to see Stiles, who was now naked standing in front of him. Scott absentmindedly licked his lips.  


“See anything you like, baby?” Stiles teased, stroking his dick in Scott’s direction.  
Scott nodded his head eagerly, his gaze not leaving Stiles’ 8” cock. “Why don’t you come help your daddy out.”  
Scott didn’t need to be told twice. All he wanted to do was to please Stiles. His alpha. Scott quickly got to his knees. Taking a deep breath, he put his lips around the cock dangling in front of his face, and swallowed it down to the base. Despite being his first time giving a blow job, he was a pro at this. Scott continued to bob his head up and down Stile’s length, his own cock oozing precum. He didn’t dare touch it, though. Scott knew better than to tough himself without his alpha’s permission.  


“Fuck baby, you’re so good” Stiles moaned.  
Scott was in heaven. Stiles’ cock was the only thing that mattered in the world right now. No. Not right now. Stiles’ cock was the only thing that mattered, period. All he wanted to do was please his alpha. He didn’t care about any thing else. Not that he could care, all complex forms of thought left Scott’s mind the second Stile’s dick touched his lips. He was just a slut now. And he loved that.  
Stiles pulled Scott’s mouth from off his dick. Scott let out a small whine.  


“Don’t worry, daddy’s not done with you yet. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”  
Scott quickly did as he was told, and, knowing what was about to happen next, presented his hole to Stiles. He shivered as he felt Stiles line up behind him. Scott arched his back, preparing for Stiles’s thick cock.  


“Not so fast,” Stiles said from behind him. “Beg for it.”  


“Please daddy,” Scott had never said those words before in his life, but they came so naturally to him now.  


“Please what?”  


“Please fuck me daddy. I want it so badly,”  


“Good boy,” Stiles replied as he rammed his length all the way into Scott’s virgin hole. Scott yelped in surprised as he felt his hole stretch over Stiles’ thick cock. Scott couldn’t describe how good he felt in this moment. Stiles rammed in and out of Scott’s ass with reckless abandon, and Scott loved every single second of it.  
The sight in front of Stiles elicited a small laugh from him. Seeing his newly muscled out best friend scream in ecstasy over his cock was a sight that no one could have prepared him for. But god was it good.  


“You like that?” Stiles said, slapping Scott’s ass so hard it left a bright red hand print.  


“YES!” Scott cried, his own dick slapping against his toned stomach.  


“Fuck baby, you got me close. You want this load?”  


“Yes daddy, please!  
Stiles knew the other boy was desperate to cum. He decided he’d be nice, just this once, and reached around Scott’s back, grabbing his dick. All Scott needed was a few tugs from Stiles hand to turn into a complete mess. Hot ropes of cum shot out all over the bed, as Scott’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Stiles slammed into Scott’s ass one final time, as he felt his own cock start to spasm, shooting his own load into Scott’s hole. The two of them came in unison, shooting out what seemed like never ending amounts of cum.  
Stiles pulled out of Scott’s now worn hole, and gave it one last slap, making Scott giggle.  


“That was so good, daddy!” Scott exclaimed, Turing around to face Stiles.  


“Yes it was, baby.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Scott, who moaned as Stiles’ lips touched his. Scott could get used to this, and so could Stiles. But Stiles wanted something more. And he knew just what that was. Breaking this kiss, Stiles got up off the bed, his still hard cock bouncing as he stood.  


“What do you say we give our good friend Derek a call and see if he wants to stop over for a visit?” Stiles said to Scott.  
Scott didn’t answer, though, as his mouth was already around Stiles’ cock, oblivious to anything else.


	3. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sex scenes is so hard y’all. I don’t know how you guys do it. It was Derek’s turn this time! Let me know who you wanna see next!

Derek didn’t fully know what was going on. All he knew was that Scott and Stiles were in danger. Well, that’s what he assumed, anyway. The text he got from Scott didn’t give him much information. ‘In trouble. At Stiles house.’ Derek’s brain raced with endless possibilities, each leading to the worst case scenario as he ran out the door to Stiles’ address.  


Derek quickly approached the outside of the house. The lights were on. He sniffed the air, not getting any unusual scents. He honed is supernatural hearing to the inside. Only two heartbeats, presumably Stiles and Scott’s. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet. Still, he didn’t want to be careless. He slowly crept to the front door, keeping his ears trained on the two heartbeats upstairs. They seemed strangely calm. A wave of arousal filled his nostrils as he opened the door. Something was very off.  
He heard a faint whisper from upstairs. “Derek, up here. Help,” It was Stiles’ voice. Derek’s old alpha instincts kicked in. He leapt up the stairs, nearly knocking Stiles’ door out of its frame as he barreled through the room, claws and fangs out. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was a grinning naked Stiles laying on top of his bed, his large dick pointing straight up to the ceiling. 

~~~

There was a claw in the back of his neck. Derek’s eyes shot open, waking him from the sedative state he was put in. He felt a cold shiver on his skin. He was naked. But even worse, his arms and legs were bound to a chair, his mouth gagged by a piece of fabric.  


“Heya Derek!” Scott’s cheery voiced called out.  


“MMFFFPH!” Derek tried to shout as he attempted to free himself of his restraints. Eyes glowing blue, Derek’s body strained against the ropes. His wolf strength wasn’t enough to break through. He heard a laugh come from behind him.  


“Nice try, Der, but you won’t be able to get out of those ropes. They’re laced with wolfsbane,” Stiles said as he walked into view, Scott following beside him.  
Dereks eyes grew wide. The two naked, well muscled men stood in front of him.  


“What do you think of our new bods, Derbear? Pretty hot right?” Stiles asked.  
Derek growled.  


“Hey now, don’t be rude!” Stiles snapped. “See, I was going to give your body an upgrade like mine and Scotts here, but you don’t need too much work done.  
Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s flaccid dick. Derek snarled at the touch.  


“Fight all you want. But it’s useless. Pretty soon you’ll be like a cock hungry slut like Scott, who can barely think for himself.”  
Derek looked over at Scott, who was absentminded flexing his muscles. Scott gave Derek a dopey grin.  
“Commencing trance in 3...2...1...” Stiles didn’t need to say this part out loud, but he received a special pleasure in watching Derek’s face panic.  
Derek snarled one last time as he fell into a deep trance. 

~~~  


“Scott, you can untie him now,” Scott stopped flexing his muscles and ran over untying the knots around Derek’s arms and legs and undoing the gag across his mouth.  


“Did I do good, daddy?” Scott asked, desperate for Stiles approval.  


“Yes baby. You did so good. You’ll get your reward once daddy is done with Derek, okay?”  


“Yes daddy.”  


“Good boy. Now what should we do to sour wolf over here?” Stiles stoked his cock as the options ran through his head. Dumb like Scott, that was a must. A nice juicy ass, obviously. And maybe, for flavor, a thick, 10” dick. Perfect. Satisfied with his game plan, Stiles turned to Derek.  


“Stand up,” He ordered.  
Derek obeyed instantly. Stiles smiled. On the computer Stiles typed

“INCREASE ASS SIZE BY 10%”

Stiles observed as Derek’s ass ballooned out. Any bigger it would have looked ridiculous, but the new round bubble butt fit Derek’s body perfectly. Stiles turned back to the computer.

“INCREASE PENIS SIZE TO 10””

Derek’s cock instantly got hard, shooting up in length, now reaching well past his bellybutton.

“Alright Derek. I am your alpha. Your master. You will do anything to please me. Am I clear?”

Stiles waited a beat. No response. SMACK. The back of Stiles’ hand went across Derek’s face. Derek made no acknowledgment he had been hit, but Stiles seemed pleased.

“I said am I clear?” Stiles said, his tone more threatening than before.

“...Yes.” Derek mustered out.

“I thought so. You’re just a dumb slut. All you crave is crave is cock. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Stiles clicked the button. FINALIZE CHANGES. This was going to be fun. Derek’s eyes opened and darted around the room. His breathing picked up and his heart rate spiked. So many conflicting thoughts bounced around his mind. Something was so very wrong, but he didn’t know what. His dick was as hard as ever, and he felt like he could cum at any moment, but something felt off. 

“There, there, baby. It’s going to be okay.” Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair.

Derek’s eyes landed on Stiles. A sense of calm washed over him. His master.

“Why don’t the two of you put on a show for your daddy?” Stiles cooed as he stroked his cock, laying back on the bed.  
Derek stared at Scott, the last shred of his free will hanging on for dear life. Scott simply smiled, and leaned forward, putting his mouth over Derek’s hard dick. That was all it took. Derek felt the last shred of resistance he had left fade into nothing. An enormously dumb grin appeared on his face, his mind fully giving in to Stiles’ control. He moaned, his cock throbbing in Scott’s mouth. Scott hummed contentedly.  
“That’s a good boy, Derek. Fuck Scotty’s face with your massive dick,” Stiles ordered.  
Derek eagerly nodded is head, not wanting to disappoint his new alpha. He pulled Scott’s mouth off his dick, and positioned him face up on the floor. Derek quickly got on all fours, crawling over to Scott’s mouth. Scott, needing no further instructions, pushed out his tongue, licking the precum forming on Derek’s dick. Derek looked up at his master and smiled as his dick slid between Scott’s lips. Derek fucked into Scott’s throat, his heavy balls slapping against Scott’s chin. Scott was moaning like crazy, which sent Derek into a frenzy, each thrust getting harder. They had only been at it for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours. Hours of pure bliss.  


“All right boys, that’s enough,” Stiles commanded from the bed.  
Derek’s eyes locked with Stiles, pleading for his next order. Stiles smirked.  


“Derek, why don’t you let Scott return the favor?”  


“Yes, daddy!” Derek replied.  


Scott climbed out from under Derek, drool coating his chin. The two dumb jocks smiled at each other as Derek took Scott’s cock into his mouth. The taste was amazing. And if Scott’s dick tasted this good, he couldn’t wait to taste Stiles’. Speaking of his master, Derek was too distracted to realized Stiles was now right behind him, stroking his cock at the marvelous sight before his eyes. Stiles grabbed a handful of Derek’s ass, jiggling it in his hand. Derek groaned at the contact. Stiles chuckled, pushing apart Derek’s ass with his both hands, shoving his tongue right in between.  
Derek screamed in pleasure around Scott’s cock as Stiles’ tongue entered his hole. His simple mind could only take so much simulation at once. He rocked his hips back into Stiles’ face, fucking himself onto Stiles’ tongue. His own spit was all over his face as he continued to deep throat Scott’s cock, his own 10” dick nearly exploding with precum.  


Stiles didn’t want to wait any longer. He removed his tongue from Derek’s hole, giving it one last lick, and lined his cock up. He looked up at his two sluts, and a deep dark desire burned inside him. More. He wanted more of this. And he would do anything in his power to get some. Stiles slammed his cock into deep into Derek’s ass, causing the older man to moan. He looked up at Scott, who was now fucking Derek’s face, and pulled the boy in for a sloppy wet kiss. Scott happy obliged, wanting to do anything to please his master. Stiles pulled back from Scott and continued to manhandle Derek’s ass, grabbing and slapping each time he thrusted in. He watched his cock disappear in and out of Derek’s hole, listening to his two sluts moan in pleasure.  


“Cum on his face, Scott,” Stiles ordered.  
Instantly, Scott pulled Derek’s mouth off him and cried in pleasure as he shot white hot streaks of cum all over Derek’s face. Derek opened his mouth, catching some of Scott’s seed on his tongue.  
“Derek, baby, you ready for Daddy’s load?” Stiles didn’t even wait for Derek to respond, letting his orgasm course though his body, filling Derek’s hole with his cum. 

After a moment, Stiles pulled his cock out of Derek’s ass, and looked at the scene before him. Scott stood over Derek, muscles glistening with sweat. Below him, Derek was still lapping up at Scott’s cock, cum dripping off his face. Derek turned to look at Stiles with pleading eyes.  


“Awh, does Derek wanna cum?” Stiles teased.  
Derek nodded his head, causing more of Scott’s cum to fall to the floor.  


“Well too fucking bad. You should have thought about that before you tried to fight my influence. Maybe tomorrow. If you behave.”  


“Yes daddy,” Derek said, feeling absolutely defeated.  
Stiles walked over to his bed, giving Derek’s ass one last slap. He climbed on top with Scott and Derek following, lying on either side of him. Their mouths began kissing up and down Stiles’ muscular chest. Stiles took a minute to reflect. Scott and Derek were great toys, but two wasn’t enough. Who would Stiles turn next, though? Honestly, it didn’t matter. He’d change them all eventually.


End file.
